Alter Ego (Fate/Grand Order - Arcturus)
Alter Ego is a servant in Fate/Grand Order. He is a male Alter Ego, who earned his class quite similar to the other Alter Egos. He is a High-Servant who was created by the Moon Cell. He is one of the possible servants for future grail wars. He is a Composite Divinity. Profile Identity Alter Ego, whose True Name is Arcturus, was created intentionally for the Moon Cell. He was originally a master candidate in the Moon Cell Holy Grail war, who mastered Curse and Creation Magecraft. During the beginning of the Moon Holy Grail War, he had been identified by the Moon Cell as a dangerous object of the Moon Cell, as he was the biological descendant of his worlds male Attila the Hun. He was cut down before the sleeping titan Velber awakened to the energy of its human avatars descendant. After he was removed and killed before he could start as a master. He was reformatted using his soul into a Data Guardian, responsible for the protection and monitoring the use of data. He is classified as a High-Servant, his components were selected based on his main Magecraft origin and his heritage. He chose his name Arcturus as a similar name to the word Arctic. Components Fenrir The first component of Arcturus is Fenrir (フェンリル) a Divine Beast possessing Authority from Norse Mythology. He is a Phantasmal Beast of the Millenium-Rank with Divine Authority over Ragnarok and Ice. A beast born from a Divine Spirit. his divine core connects with authority over ice and the power to break rules. Arcturus gains enormous strength and physical abilities of a divine beast, which is greater than a god. He also possess the major power over ice and can create it without needing much mana to even create a iceberg of enormous size as well as the power to break magical bonds, but cannot break a servant and master bond. Boreas The second component of Arcturus is Boreas (ボレアス) of the Greek Pantheon. He is a divine spirit who possessed the power and control of the north wind, the bringer of winter. He controls the very freezing winds that can turn any inorganic matter into a brittle state. He possesses the authority over winter in Greece. Capable of combating even Demeter of Olympus, with his cold winter authority. With his authority his speed and strength has been extended and strengthened to that of a powerful cyclone. Marduk The third component of Arcturus is Marduk (イツトラコリウキ) of Mesoptamia Mythology. It is a divine spirit possessing the authority of over nature, protection and Patron God of Babylon along with Ishtar. He is the divine king tasked by the other gods to Kill Tiamat. Those skills have been passed over to Arcturus, he possess the power to summon divine energy from sky, the sea and the land, as either a beam of energy or blades formed from the earth. Appearance Arcturus represents a more muscular younger male, who has been training his whole life as a warrior. While he is not overbulked like Hercules and Spartacus, he has more muscles than someone like Robin Hood or Achilles would have. His face closely resembles that of a male King Arthur, with arctic blue hair and sky blue eyes with a snowflake etched onto his eyes. In his final form, his body is covered in visible magical crests that are a descendance of the power of the Star Emblem gifted from his worlds Attila the Hun, who was also a pseudo-human created by Velber. Like his Foreigner counterpart, he possess a set of canine ears, more fox than anything else. Possibly because of his composite Fenrir? or the fox elemental that bonded to him while he was a child? Personality Relationships History Parallel Moon Cell In an a Parallel World similar to the Moon Cell Universe. At a time where mana still existed, a boy was born to a very prestigious mage family. He was a descended from his universe Attila the Hun, a man who fought to destroy all civilisations. The descended star emblem carried down along the lines of his family, disappearing with each line. Skills & Abilities Passive Skills Magic Resistance (A++) * Increases own debuff resistance by 22.5%. Data Guardian (EX) * Increases own Np Generation rate when taking damage by 15%. * Increases own Buster performance by 10%. * Reduced party's (including sub members) defence by 15% except themselves. Demerit Cold God Core (EX) * Increases own Damage by 300. * Grants Self mental Debuff Immunity. * Grants self attack and defence advantage against Earth or Sky trait servants (Deals 2x damage against them.) High Servant (EX) Active Skills Cold Sentinel Authority (A+) Star Bloodline (A-) ' (EX)' * Increases own Np Gauge. * Noble Phantasm Enuma Edda Boreas ~ Love from the Heavens Shine for the lost (EX) - Anti-World